


Ripped Stockings

by StrangersAngel



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Negan Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangersAngel/pseuds/StrangersAngel
Summary: My Day One submission for Negan Smut Weekon Tumblr! Come..join us!





	

**Negan Smut Week Day One: Ripped Stockings**

Negan came in from the outside world, eyes wild with a lock of hair falling across his forehead. There was blood splatter peppered across his face. You could tell it had dried before he had the chance to wipe it away with his red scarf. Lucille, on the other hand, was flawless, as always. Her metallic barbed wire gleamed even in the low candlelight. It was his way. He had probably spent an hour downstairs meticulously cleaning her before heading upstairs to the private quarters he shared with you and the other wives.

He exhaled deeply as the door to his inner sanctum closed behind him. Negan would never let anyone on the other side of those doors know he had a rough day. The mask he wore in front of everyone else fell away as he relaxed, finally noticing you perched on the edge of the chaise in your favorite negligee and silk stockings.

“Rough day at the office, dear?” You asked, crossing the length of the room in three quick strides. It was the middle of the night, and you were the only one who ever bothered to wait up for him. You couldn’t hunt or fight, but you could be a good wife. He deserved as much, saving you from a group of people far worse than the legions of undead roaming the countryside.

Negan chuckled low, his eyes blinking slowly as he took in the sensuous curves of your body.

Your breath hitched as a leather covered hand gripped at your waist, pulling you roughly against him. His nose traced the curve of your neck as he inhaled your scent before nipping at your skin. His lips were rough and chapped, dragging slowly across your skin as his hot breath quickened your pulse and flushed your cheeks. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as the rough planes of his leather and denim covered body melted into the silky softness of yours.

When he lifted his head, his eyes sparkled with desire. He felt the moment your nipples hardened against the zippers and buttons of his leather jacket, a devilish grin transforming his features.

“Tell me, doll… Why do you always wait up for me?” He asked softly.

“Because then I get you all to myself. And…you deserve to have someone waiting up for you.” You answered as you slowly unzipped his leather jacket.

He groaned as your hands began unbuckling his belt.

Negan inhaled sharply as your fingers trailed underneath his white t-shirt, teasing the trail of hair on his abdomen.

“You’re something else, you know that?” He said as he released your hip so he could trace his gloved hand along your bare arm.

When he reached the thin strap of your negligee, his eyes were alight with mischief as he toyed with the thin piece of fabric. The tension was palpable as he traced every detail of your face while he slowly lowered your strap, exposing your breast.

“My, oh, my…” He whispered as he lowered his face to capture your nipple between his lips. You grabbed at his biceps, feeling your knees go weak as he gorged himself on your breast with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He chuckled as the scruff of his beard made you giggle as he pulled away.

“Negan…” Your whipped plea made him hard as steel as he hoisted you up with one arm wrapped around your waist. His left hand had never let go of Lucille, and that’s when you both noticed her jealous wrath. Your right silk stocking was shredded to bits against your leg. Neither of you had noticed the barbed wire sliding against silk as you slowly teased one another. 

His eyes flashed with concern as he carried you into his bedroom, gently placing you on the bed. He ran his large hands up your leg, inspecting the damage. The stockings were ruined, but your legs were fine. Only a few shallow scratches. “Lucille can be quite the jealous bitch. I’m sorry if she hurt you darlin, I should have been more care—”

You cut off his apology with an aggressive kiss, making him groan as you bit at his lower lip.

“Let’s give her something to be absolutely furious about then…” You grinned.

Negan growled as he tore off your negligee, tossing it over his shoulder as he hovered above you, throwing your legs over his shoulder as he kissed his way up the inside of your thighs.

“Mmmm…so soft.” He murmured as his beard scratched against your skin.

Your back arched off the bed as his mouth found your mound, making you gasp and moan as he devoured you whole. As you whimpered and writhed, his tongue closed around your hardened nub just before the world burst around you, your orgasm exploding into a thousand pieces behind your closed eyes. 

Negan looked down at you with a satisfied grin. He knew a million ways to make you fall apart, and from the look in his eyes, tonight he was certain to invent a few more. His length pressed against your leg, hard and ready.

“I hope you took a nap earlier because we are just getting started.” he laughed.


End file.
